My Little Death Note: Chapter One
by Cloud Andante
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle comes across a notebook with a strange evil magic able to kill anyone within 40 seconds, what will she choose to do with it? Disaster is wreaked across Equestria with the death of the princess...and Twilight is left to rule.


It was a magnificent summer morning, and the gift that Princess Celestia had granted the citizens of Equestria was rising with a glorious orange hue over the horizon, blanketing the rolling hills with a silky glow. One pony in particular loved to awaken in the early hours to admire the sun that sleepily floated into the sky, bringing daylight to the little town of Ponyville. She would quietly leave her bed, careful not to awaken her young dragon companion, and grab her saddle pouch to head out onto her balcony.

"Ah," Twilight Sparkle sighed as she stretched out her legs and raised her head to the sky, feeling the caress of the warm morning breeze brush through her dark mane. "What a beautiful day!"

As Twilight looked towards the distant horizon, she caught a glimpse of something odd against the pale blue and oranges of the morning sky. It looked like a tiny black bird falling from far above the clouds that the Pegasus ponies hadn't cleared yet, for it was still very early in the day. Twilight squinted her eyes and saw that it obviously couldn't hold itself into the air with its wings, and was tumbling down to the ground.

"Oh, my goodness!" she cried, scrambling from the balcony and galloping down the stairs and to her front door. "That poor little bird must be hurt! I have to help!"

The violet unicorn ran as fast as her hooves could take her, all the way through Ponyville to the outskirts, where she saw the little black bird getting closer and closer to the ground. The closer that Twilight Sparkle ran to the bird, the less it even _looked _like a bird. It looked like it didn't have wings at all, or even feathers. The shape registered in the pony's mind until she realized that it wasn't an animal at all, but a _book._ She slowed her pace until she stopped and just stared up at the falling black book, which would land a few feet from her hooves. The moment the book hit the grass before her, Twilight just stood in silence.

"It's a book," she muttered to herself. "How did it get so high up in the sky? Oh, dear, a Pegasus pony must've dropped it! I wonder if they…"

Twilight looked to the sky, searching for any sign that a pony had been flying overhead, but she saw nothing but traces of clouds and the brightening blue of the sky. She looked back down at the book and picked it up with her magic, her purple unicorn horn glowing on her forehead. There was something written on the black cover in white letters, but in a language that was unfamiliar to Twilight. She opened up the book and flipped through the pages, noticing that it was a notebook. Every page was blank, almost like no pony had even touched it before. At the front of the notebook were a few black pages with white writing, also in the language that Twilight could not recognize. She pondered where the notebook had come from but couldn't think of a reasonable explanation. She shook her head and put it back on the ground. Beginning to walk away, she stopped and touched the notebook with a hoof, just to prove to herself that it wasn't just her imagination.

"It is real, but I can't read it. Maybe it's a magic notebook," she thought out loud. "I should take it, just in case the books in my library have any explanation for this. And if any pony stops by looking for it, it would have been safe in my care. It's a perfect plan, Twilight."

The violet pony put the notebook inside of her saddle pouch and smiled, trotting back to her house where she would start to research the magic of this notebook.

"How can there not be any explanation for this magic?" demanded Twilight Sparkle, flinging textbooks and storybooks around the library with her magic, digging through the pages at lightning speed. She had come up with nothing about the notebook after hours of study and research.

"Maybe it's not magic at all, Twilight!" suggested Spike, ducking quickly before a book knocked his head off. "It could just be a regular notebook."

Twilight looked at the dragon and sighed, setting down the notebook. She blew a strand of her dark mane away from her eyes. "You could be right," she admitted. "Well, if it is just a notebook, we should test it. I'll write a letter to Princess Celestia about it and see if she knows anything about this notebook."

Spike nodded and handed Twilight an ink pen, which she held with her magic and opened the notebook up to the first page. She began to write.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I must seek your help on a particularly odd subject. I apologize to have to trouble you, but I am at a loss of information by myself, and I knew that it would be a good idea to ask Her Majesty for any wisdom she may have. Now, I cannot explain it all in this letter, so I'd like to request permission to visit the palace in Canterlot so that I may speak to you directly. Please respond as soon as possible._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight put down the pen and ripped the page carefully out from the notebook, handing it to Spike. The dragon inhaled slowly, and then blew a puff of green fire onto the paper, which dissolved in his hand and was sent to the princess.

"Do you think Princess Celestia will know anything about the notebook?" Spike asked Twilight Sparkle, who had a rather distressed look on her face.

"I'm not sure," she said, "but I have a feeling that the notebook does have some kind of magic associated with it. However…"

The unicorn turned away from the notebook and started picking up the books, setting them back on the shelves where they belonged.

"What is it?" said Spike.

"I don't know think it's a magic that we should be using."

"Do you mean that it's e-evil?" Spike stuttered, biting on his claws nervously. "If Princess Celestia doesn't know anything about it, then what will we do?"

"We'll get rid of it, Spike. We don't want to get involved with dark magic like that, unless we want to end up like Nightmare Moon did!"

Suddenly, Spike began to heave. A puff of smoke escaped his jaws, along with a letter tied up with red ribbon.

"The princess has replied already?" Twilight exclaimed, trotting over to her friend.

"It seems so," said Spike, opening the letter and clearing his throat. He began to read from the paper, his eyes intent. "My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, I will gladly accept your request. I will give you any wisdom needed to help you with your problem, and I would like to speak to you about-"

"Speak to me about what?" Twilight said. "What's after that?"

"Nothing," said the dragon, looking puzzled. "It stops there. There's nothing after that but blank paper."

"What?" Twilight demanded, grabbing the letter from Spike. "Let me see that."

She began to read through the paper. Spike was right- the letter ended there, just blank white paper after the last word. There was no signature, either.

"How strange," said the pony, setting down the letter. "I wonder why it ends there. Perhaps she had to step away for a moment and accidentally sent the letter before it was finished?"

"How could you accidentally send a message?" Spike challenged.

"I don't know, but there must be an explanation for this!" Twilight snapped. "Oh, dear, let's just forget about this. There's no use in worrying about this. I'm going to go see if any pony needs help today."

"Fine, leave me to clean all of this up," muttered Spike, turning away and picking up the remainder of the books on the floor of the library. Twilight Sparkle turned, leaving the notebook on the podium, and left her house.


End file.
